Babysitting Mission
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After an attack by Boogie Gus, Clover and Alex are turned into 4 year olds, leaving Sam the one responsible for taking care of them until a cure can be found. I hope you enjoy this one, a slice of life story with some action breaks involving Sam babysitting Clover and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting Mission

Clover Lamoreaux, Samantha Simpson, and Alex Vasquez were sitting down in their living room on their pink semi-circular couch. Alex was playing Sonic Dash on her phone, Clover was reading a magazine, and Sam was on her computer typing up a story for her journalism class. The three of them would occasionally turn their attention to the TV, which was playing a re-run of The Rules of Engagement, but kept their focus mainly on their various activities…

…much to the delight of the person climbing the outside of their house with a smirk on his face.

"I'm finally going to get revenge on those girls for locking me up," the man whispered to himself. This was Boogie Gus, the self-proclaimed King of the 80s, who was wearing his usual bright yellow shirt, purple pants, and giant afro, was climbing up the spies' house while his back pocket contained a blue ray gun with a clock on it. After a few minutes of climbing, he found a window slightly ajar. Before he could enter, he heard what he thought was the sound of a cat being strangled.

"HEY CREEP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Mandy yelled from her window, looking directly at Boogie Gus.

"A little something called none of your damn business!" Boogie Gus yelled back.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU, YOU CREEP!" Mandy screeched before she left her window.

"Yeah!? Why don't you tell them about your nuclear weapon of a voice!?" Boogie Gus yelled back before he climbed through the slightly open window. Boogie Gus snuck through the halls and peered over a corner and down the stairs, seeing that the girls were still distracted by their various activities. With an expectant smile on his face, Boogie Gus knocked a vase down onto the floor before he went back around the corner to hide, hearing the girl's voices.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Must've been the wind. Clover, go check it out".

"What!? Why me!?"

"Because me and Alex checked out the last two weird noises. It's your turn".

"Ugh! Fine!" Clover complained as she got up from the couch and climbed up the stairs. "Oh crap! My Mom got me that vase! Now we're going to have to clean-" Clover complained before Boogie Gus blasted a laser from his blue ray gun. The laser hit Clover, and sent her down to the ground, with a blue outline surrounding her body, as she was unable to move. Alex and Sam, hearing the commotion, decided to go upstairs and see what happened. When they did, they saw Boogie Gus with an evil smile on his face.

"You! What did you do to Clover!?" Alex yelled, putting herself in a fighting stance, while Sam kept a lookout for Clover.

"Oh, I just made her the first test dummy for my new invention!" Boogie Gus explained, showing off his blue ray gun. "And thankfully, I just got two more test subjects!" Boogie Gus exclaimed before he started shooting at Sam and Alex. They both dodged while trying to look for Clover. Alex went into Clover's room and saw someone on top of Clover's bed.

"Oh…my…God! You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Alex exclaimed, her excitement completely taking over her mind, as she grabbed the kid and gave her a hug. The child was in a light blue dress with blonde pigtails. As Alex was cooing and playing with the child, Sam ran into the room and grabbed Alex by the back of her shirt.

"ALEX! We're trying to fight a villain here, and we don't have time to be playing with a kid," Sam chastised before stopping herself and looking at the smiling, blonde-haired baby. "Uhhh…where did this kid come from?" Sam asked, as the child laughed and clapped her hands.

"I don't know. She was just laying down on Clover's bed, but isn't she the most adorable thing ever!?" Alex cooed again, grabbing the kid and shoving her in Sam's face. Sam looked at the child's blue eyes before the child began to speak.

"Salut, je suis Clover et j'ai quatre ans," the girl said, putting her hand out waiting for a handshake. Sam and Alex looked at the girl, before shaking her hand despite not understanding what she just said. While they were talking to her, Boogie Gus snuck up from behind them and blasted Alex in the back.

"Oh my God! Alex!" Sam shouted before she went after Gus with several punches to the stomach. Sam pushes Gus to the wall before taking the gun from his hand and throwing it into another room. Gus tried to grab Sam in a headlock, but Sam bit his wrist, and hip tossed him off of her.

"You aren't going to beat me this time, you damn redhead!" Gus yelled, before running at Sam, who countered by grabbing his afro and throwing him out the same window that he came in. "AAAAUUUUGHHHH!" Gus screamed before he landed face-first on the grass. Miraculously not getting injured, Boogie Gus got up and glared back at the girl's house.

"You may have won this round, Redhead, but you better believe that I'm gonna come back and-" Gus started to vent before he felt a hand on his wrist. When he turned around, he saw a police officer was the one who grabbed his wrist with Mandy standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"That's the man who broke into my neighbor's house officer!" Mandy yelled, pointing at a shocked Boogie Gus.

"Sir, do you have any explanation as to why you were at this home?" the officer asked.

"Uh…well…you see…this is all just a big misunderstanding…," Gus stammered before reaching into his pocket and throwing a pile of glitter into the officer's eye. With the officer momentarily blinded, Gus ran away to his car, went inside the car, and drove away. Mandy started yelling at the officer to chase him, but the officer was still rubbing the glitter out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sam went back to Clover's room, where she saw another child in there along with the blonde girl. The other girl was a dark-skinned girl with Alex's haircut and a pair of dark jean overalls over a white and yellow striped shirt. The girl also looked at Sam with tears in her eyes, and before Sam could say anything, she started crying. The blonde-haired girl looked at the crying girl, and then at Sam.

"Que se passe-t-il?" the blonde girl asked. Sam, looking back between the two girls and then flashing back to the weapon that Gus had in his hands.

"Alex? Clover?" Sam asked the kids. The brown-skinned girl, still whining, looked back up at Sam.

"How…how…do you know my name!?" Alex asked in between sobs. Sam looked at both the girls in shock, before taking out her Compowder and pressing the SOS button. Sam picked up both the girls and held them as tight as she could before a hole opened underneath her and sent her to WOOHP. Sam landed on the couch, holding Clover and Alex in her arms completely unharmed as Jerry turned his office chair to look at her.

"Why hello Sam, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jerry asked with a smile on his face, which disappeared the minute he saw the child versions of Clover and Alex. Alex was still crying with her hands covering her eyes, while Clover was looking around Jerry's office with stars in her eyes. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"Boogie Gus broke into our house and blasted Clover and Alex with this ray gun, and the next thing you know, they turn into kids," Sam explained, pointing to Alex and Clover. Jerry put a couple of fingers underneath his chin, before going to his computer.

"Well I'm going to need the device itself before I can start working on a solution," Jerry explained.

"But…what am I supposed to do while you work on this?" Sam asked.

"Well…you're going to have to take care of Alex and Clover as if they were your own children," Jerry responded before Clover and Alex turned their attention back to Sam.

"Babysitter?" Alex asked meekly, with her thumb in her mouth.

"Tu veux jouer avec moi?" Clover asked. Jerry snapped his fingers before reaching into his drawer and bringing out a metallic collar.

"While I can't help with the solution to this age issue, I can make taking care of Clover a little easier. This collar will translate everything Clover says into English, so you can understand her," Jerry explained, putting the collar on Clover. Clover started at Jerry before waving at him.

"Hi! I'm Clover, and I'm four years old!" Clover practically yelled in English, holding her hand out for a handshake, which Jerry happily returned. Sam sighed with relief, knowing that she would have a slight advantage in taking care of the two children.

"Now Sam, I want you to send me the weapon so that I can analyze it. If you need any help taking care of Alex and Clover don't hesitate to ask," Jerry said with a smile. Sam looked back at Jerry while picking up Alex and Clover with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, Jerry," Sam said before Jerry pressed a button, sending Sam and the kids back to Clover's room. Sam put Clover and Alex on Clover's bed, before rubbing her temples as if she were having a terrible headache.

'Jesus…how am I going to do this?' Sam asked herself, her mind going a million miles a minute, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen because of her inexperience as a babysitter, let alone a mother.

**French Translations:**

Salut, je suis Clover et j'ai quatre ans: **"Hi, I'm Clover and I'm 4 years old". **

Que se passe-t-il: **"What's going on?"**

Tu veux jouer avec moi?: **"Do you want to play with me?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitting Mission (Chapter 2)

Sam Simpson looked at the 4-year-old forms of her best friends Clover Lamoreaux and Alex Vasquez. Alex was staring at Sam with tears in her eyes while Clover was looking at Sam as if she was expecting something. Sam was nervous. She didn't know how to take care of children. Alex was the one who babysat for some extra money, while she did tutoring. Sam didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she couldn't just leave them all by themselves.

"OK guys. I'm Sam, and I'm going to be your babysitter for a little bit," Sam introduced in as friendly a voice as she could. Sam kept her explanation as vague as possible to avoid suspicion on the side of the children.

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Well…your parents are going on a business trip, and wanted to make sure you got taken care of," Sam explained. Alex looked around, rubbing tears out of her eyes before looking back at Sam.

"Mama gone?" Alex asked as if she was about to start crying.

"Not permanently. She'll be back sweetie," Sam soothed, patting Alex on the head, which seemed to calm her down. "Now, this is Clover and she'll be babysat along with you," Sam introduced. Alex looked over at Clover's smiling face with some hesitation before sticking her hand out, which Clover responded by giving her a handshake.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Clover asked Alex. As Sam was silently thanking Jerry for the translator collar, Alex nodded and the two hopped off of Clover's bed, and tried to run out of the room before Sam grabbed them and put them under her arms.

"I'll take you downstairs. I have some toys for you to play with, but I want you two to wait on the couch and do not move until I come back, OK?" Sam instructed as she was walking down the stairs. Both girls nodded before Sam got to the living room and placed Alex and Clover on their pink couch. Sam went upstairs to Alex's room, and when she opened a drawer, she saw a lot of stuffed animals, toy cars, dolls, and other small toys. When she looked in the closet, she saw toy sets featuring castles and houses. "Wow…Alex really goes all out with her babysitting," Sam mumbled to herself before she grabbed as many of the toys as she could and headed downstairs to see Alex and Clover immediately jump off the couch and run in front of her.

"TOYS!" Clover called out, pointing at a stuffed pink rabbit. Sam sighed and placed a pile of toys in the middle of the living room.

"Here you go, guys. You have fun while I make you guys some lunch. What do you guys want?" Sam asked as Clover and Alex went through the toy pile.

"Chicken nuggets!"

"Macawoni and cheese!"

"OK, chicken nuggets for Alex and macaroni and cheese for Clover. You guys have fun," Sam said as she went into the kitchen to prepare everyone's lunch.

10 minutes later as Sam was over the stove mixing the macaroni and cheese, Alex came running to her crying. Sam turned around, seeing Alex grabbing on Sam's pant leg, burying her face into the fabric. Sam knelt down and gave Alex a pat on the head.

"Are you OK, Alex? What happened?" Sam asked as gently as possible. Alex looked Sam in the eye, wiping tears from her eyes before she pointed at Clover, who was playing with a pink teddy bear with hearts in its eyes.

"Cwover took my teddy bear!" Alex yelled. Clover noticed that Alex was yelling about her and ran to Alex and Sam with the teddy bear in her hands.

"No! Awex is wying! Teddy wants to pway with me!" Clover yelled back, lightly pushing Alex. Alex pushed Clover back and grabbed the bear by its legs.

"Nuh-uh! Teddy said he wants to pway with me! You a stealer!" Alex yelled back, pulling the legs of the bear back, but Clover held on to the head.

"You a wiar!" Clover countered before Sam pried both their hands from the stuffed animal and separated them.

"Girls! Calm down! I know you both want to play with the toy and are used to being only children, but you both have to share. Why don't you guys play a game together so that you both can play with the bear instead of fighting over it?" Sam asked. Clover and Alex had their arms crossed and wouldn't look at each other or Sam. After a few moments of thinking, the two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"OK. I'm sowwy Alex, do you wanna pway with me and Teddy?" Clover mumbled. Alex nodded and followed Clover back to the living room. Sam breathed a sigh of relief before she went back to cooking.

5 minutes later, everything was done. A plate of chicken nuggets for Alex, a bowl of macaroni and cheese for Clover, and a bowl of chicken flavored Ramen for her. Sam went to the living room, seeing Clover and Alex getting along and playing a game together.

"Girls, lunch is ready," Sam called. Clover and Alex stopped playing and followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam sat Clover and Alex down in front of their respective dishes. Before Sam sat down, Alex raised her hand.

'Wow, she had that habit even as a kid,' Sam thought to herself before responding. "Yes, Alex?"

"Can I have some apple juice pwease?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing Alex. Clover, do you want something to drink?" Sam asked. Clover looked at Alex and Sam and nodded.

"Apple juice for me too!" Clover called. Sam chuckled to herself before going to the fridge and getting a bottle of apple juice out. She poured three glasses, before returning to the table and handing the glasses to Clover and Alex.

"Thank you, Sammy!" Alex exclaimed before she took a sip of juice. As the two children were eating and talking, Sam decided to give more thought to her situation.

'OK, so Clover and Alex don't remember anything, not even each other. That means they don't know me or about WOOHP,' Sam thought before Clover started banging on the table.

"Sammy! You were wooking weird! Are you OK!?" Clover called out, causing Alex to look up at Sam.

"I'm fine Clover, don't worry about it," Sam said. Clover thought no more of it and went back to her food. Alex did the same, as Sam decided to dig into her Ramen, thinking this time of what to do with the rest of her time with the little ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Babysitting Mission (Chapter 3)

After lunch, Sam went to the living room to work on some homework. Sam had put Clover upstairs in her room because Clover wanted to take a nap, while Alex was sitting next to Sam watching a movie on Sam's tablet with headphones on so that Sam could focus on her homework. Sam was busy typing up the last bits of her report before she got a call on her Compowder.

"Hello?"

"Ah Samantha, it's good to hear from you."

"Hey Jerry, how goes the antidote?" Sam asked as Alex looked up at Sam, who responded by patting Alex on the head. Alex returned to her movie before Jerry spoke up again.

"Well, the good news is that we were able to get Boogie Gus' weapon from him while he was in police custody. So you don't have to worry about getting the weapon," Jerry explained with a smile on her face.

"That's good. Thanks Jerry, but does that mean the antidote will get done sooner?" Sam asked as Alex was laughing at the movie she was listening to. Sam couldn't help but laugh as well at Alex's adorable high pitched laughter.

"Yes it does. Now that we have the weapon, I can perhaps reverse engineer it, but that too will take time. Until then, enjoy the time you have with the little ones, and again, don't hesitate to ask if you need help with anything," Jerry said with a smile before he and Sam heard a loud pitched cry coming from upstairs.

"Oh! Thanks, Jerry, but I should go and check on Clover!" Sam exclaimed, before she hung up, and ran up the stairs and into Clover's room, where she was sitting in the bed with her pink blanket covering her, crying her eyes out with her mouth wide open and tears pouring out of her eyes. "Clover! Clover, what's wrong?" Sam asked, giving Clover a hug, which Clover reciprocated immediately.

"Mama…," Clover mumbled in between sobs.

"What happened to your Mom, Clover?"

"Mama…hurt…and…I…saw…," Clover stammered before she started crying again. Sam rubbed the back of Clover's head while rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

'The poor thing, she must've had a really bad nightmare. Family means a lot to Clover, and I can imagine her Mom being hurt in any way would send her into a crying fit,' Sam thought before she noticed that Clover's cries had quieted down. When she let go of Clover, she heard Alex let out a scream. Picking Clover up, Sam hurried down the stairs and saw Alex huddled in a corner of the couch in a fetal position, shaking and covering her eyes.

"Alex? What happened, are you hurt?" Sam asked before Alex shook her head and pointed to the floor next to the other side of the couch, where there was a small spider. Clover saw the spider too and buried her face in Sam's shoulder.

"I no wike spiders!" Alex yelled, covering herself with a pillow. Sam sighed, before putting Clover down on the couch next to Alex, going into the kitchen to grab a paper towel, and grabbing the spider with the paper towel, taking it to the trash. When Sam came back from putting the spider in the trash, Alex hugged Sam's stomach. "Sammy beat spider! Sammy hewo!" Alex exclaimed as Clover cheered too. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Alex's reaction and gave her a pat on the head. A minute later, Alex called Sam over to the couch.

"I bored."

"Me too."

"So…what do you want to do?" Sam asked the two.

"Wet's go to the park!" Alex exclaimed, waving her arms around. Clover nodded excitedly, as Sam nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Alright, girls we can go to the park, but let me get you guys some water and snacks. And while I do that, you two get ready," Sam said, as she opened the fridge to get a couple of water bottles. Clover and Alex cheered before Clover ran to her room. Alex walked up to Sam, and pulled on her jeans.

"Yeah Alex?"

"I need help," Alex admitted, looking down at the floor. Sam smiled at Alex before picking her up and taking her back to her room.

"Alright Alex, what do you want to wear?" Sam asked once they went into her room and opened her closet.

"I want to wear the pink shiwt, my ovewalls, and those showts," Alex said, pointing to a black pair of shorts. Sam nodded, and started to put the clothes on Alex. It was no easy feat, as Alex was easily ticklish and would move and squirm around, making it harder for Sam to put her arms and legs in the right holes of the clothes.

"Alex, can you please hold still so I can put your shirt on?" Sam asked, sounding frustrated but held back a yell so that she wouldn't scare Alex.

"Sowwy, but you tickwing me," Alex said in between giggles. Alex had her pants on so far, but Sam was trying to put Alex's shirt on. As Sam had gotten Alex's head through the head hole in the shirt, Clover came in, dressed in her light blue dress, but had shorts underneath the dress.

"Sammy I'm weady!" Clover exclaimed, holding her arms in the air.

"Good job Clover, but I'm a little busy with Alex here. Can you go wait downstairs for a few minutes while I finish dressing her?" Sam said, as she put Alex's legs into the leg holes of the overalls.

"OK…I gotta go potty," Clover stated. Sam sighed before she grabbed Alex's hand, and led her along with Clover to the bathroom.

"Can you go by yourself?" Sam asked. Clover nodded before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While Clover did her thing, Sam finished dressing Alex in her overalls, buttoning them up and petting her on the head. After she did, she heard the toilet flush, and the sound of the sink going off, Clover probably standing on the stool that she had put in there earlier in the day for the kids. After another moment, Clover came out of the bathroom smiling and holding out her hand. The three were about to head down the stairs and out to the park before…

"WAIT!" Alex yelled just as they had made it down the stairs. "I gotta go potty too." Sam sighed, and took Alex up the stairs as Clover went to sit on the couch, and played with a couple of stuffed animals while she waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Babysitting Mission (Chapter 4)

Sam Simpson was tired and sweaty, something that she didn't expect from a walk in the park. The weather was the perfect temperature for outdoor activity, with the occasional small gust of wind to give her a nice cool feeling. The trees and flowers were in bloom, the small ponds were clear and sparkling, and there were so many other people smiling and having the time of their lives doing the simplest activities such as having a picnic or bird-watching. So…why was Sam so tired?

"Faster Sammy!" Alex Vasquez commanded, over-dramatically pointing in front of her. She and Clover Lamoreaux's 4-year-old bodies were sitting in a stroller that the park allowed people to rent. And Sam was the one who had to roll them around the park.

"Remind me again why you two need to be in a stroller? You're four years old, you can walk just fine from what I saw back at the house," Sam asked, too tired to even try and sound annoyed.

"Because it comfy!" Clover exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alex nodded in response before the two saw an ice cream stand.

"ICE CREAM!" Clover and Alex yelled with excitement, pointing to the stand. Sam sighed, before taking out her wallet.

"Well, I need a break from pushing you two around, so how about we find a bench to sit at and enjoy some ice cream?" Sam asked the girls, who nodded in response. Sam nodded back at them and bought ice cream for all three of them. A chocolate cup of ice cream for Alex, a cherry Popsicle for Clover, and a cup of Dibs for Sam. The three found a bench next to the ice cream stand with a pond behind it and decided to eat their ice cream. However, Sam forgot one thing about toddlers; they have very short attention spans.

"Sammy, I wanna pway with the duckies!"

"Sammy, I wanna go get some fwowers!"

"Sammy, the clouds look like piggies!"

"Sammy, can I go pet the doggies over there!?"

Sam was on the verge of a meltdown, as Clover and Alex kept asking her questions rapid-fire one after another. Sam looked as though she was going to pull her long red hair out to prevent herself from screaming bloody murder at the children in a public park before she noticed a woman sitting next to her with a stroller of her own giggling.

"Are they yours?" the woman asked.

"Huh? No! They're not mine!" Sam yelled, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Oh my! I'm sorry about that, you just gave off the vibe of a young mother. Is this your first time with kids?" the woman asked.

"Yeah…I'm babysitting these two for some family friends. This is Clover, and this is Alex," Sam introduced. Alex hid her face from the woman with a blanket inside the stroller, while Clover waved at her with a smile on her face.

"They're absolutely adorable," the woman said, waving back at Clover.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said with a smile, petting Alex on the head to relax her.

"Are the little ones giving you trouble?" the woman asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"They're a lot more…energized than I expected them to be, but it's nothing I can't handle," Sam explained feeling relieved to have someone to talk about taking care of Alex and Clover. The woman nodded before putting a hand on Sam's knee.

"I have a few children myself, and they can be hard to manage at times, but the times you spend with the children when they're smiling at you and rely on you for advice and comfort, it's all worth it," the woman explained, causing Sam to nod lightly and give a small smile towards the woman. Then, the woman started giggling again, causing Sam to raise her eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"I…think you might need to take a look at your stroller," the woman responded, pointing to an empty stroller, causing Sam to shriek and look around, seeing Alex playing with ducks near the pond, while Clover was picking various colored flowers from a gated garden.

"GIRLS!" Sam yelled, grabbing both Alex and Clover, and putting them back in their stroller. "Don't leave the stroller without telling me! You two could've gotten hurt," Sam exclaimed, causing Alex to start tearing up.

"I sowwy, Sammy. I wanted to pway with the duckies because they cute," Alex apologized, looking down away from Sam's intense stare. Sam sighed and gave Alex a small smile before giving her a pat on the head.

"It's OK Alex, I'm just glad you're not hurt. Just please don't go out without telling me again," Sam said, before giving Alex a kiss on the forehead before she turned to confront Clover, who was busy staring at Mandy with a starstruck look.

"Are you a model?" Clover asked, causing Mandy to smile at the little blonde girl and posed.

"Well not yet, but I'm glad you have taste for someone so young," Mandy gloated before Clover started rubbing a lock of Mandy's long black hair.

"Your hair is so pwetty," Clover complimented, causing Mandy to smile even more before Sam lightly pulled Clover's hand off of her.

"Sorry about that Mandy, Cl-Claudia just loves meeting new people," Sam apologized, leaving Clover with a confused look on her face.

"It's no problem, Sammykins. It's nice to know that you're looking after someone with great taste in fashion and beauty," Mandy gloated again, causing Sam to inwardly roll her eyes, but at the same time chuckle at how much Clover was marking out to the girl that she hated more than anybody.

"Well glad you two were able to get along, but it's getting late, and we should get back to the penthouse," Sam said before she started pushing the stroller towards the exit of the park.

"Tell Claudia that if she ever wants beauty tips, I'll be here to help," Mandy called out, waving goodbye at Clover, who was waving back at her. Sam gave Mandy a half-hearted thumbs up before she, Alex, and Clover left the park and headed back home.

When the three arrived home, all three of them went upstairs into Sam's room. Sam took some folders and a notebook out of her backpack, and put them on the desk in her room. Sam was about to sit down in her chair, before Alex tapped her on the leg, revealing a small dinosaur costume in her hands. Sam blushed, recognizing it as the dinosaur costume she used to wear when she was a small kid and loved dinosaurs.

"Sammy, can I wear this!?" Alex asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Sam smiled at her and nodded, leading her to the bathroom.

"Sure thing, let me help you put it on," Sam said on her way to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Sam and Alex came out of the bathroom, with Alex dressed in the green dinosaur costume with dark purple spots, with her head clearly visible from the mouth of the costume. Sam and Alex went back into Sam's room, where Alex started playing on the bed while Sam went to her desk, and began looking through her folders for her homework.


End file.
